Fureur dans le sang
by candyquakenbush
Summary: Carrie Mathison hid for ten years over a Murder Case she could not solve only to return to Seigh because she missed everyone. Aasar Khan, a gifted psycho-analyst professor ran from his past in New York. Both will now find themselves teamed up to help solve the Murders in Seigh. Will they both find respite from their demons? Carrie X Aasar


Been lurking somewhat in the shadows. And now I came out and did my own little version of the tale. Except, this isn't a little story at all. This will be an Aasar Khan, and Carrie pairing but using the plot device of An old show I used to love.."Wire in the Blood". It will be multi-volume/ chapter.

Warning: I do not own any characters, places (well yes those are my imagination), and as for the storylines well, yes and no. Characters are from Homeland but set in an Investigative Task Force that must recruit the aide of a Professor to solve some murders. In the process friendships are built, relationships are defined, and murders are solved.

Comment if you like, or if you do not like. Or PM me.

Volume 1. Part 1.

The alarm rang like a rooster over and over until Carrie found no other alternative but to wake up. She lifted her legs nonchalantly to the air and observed her poorly pedicured toenails and sighed at the knowledge that she was incredibly awful at these frivolous and feminine hobbies as she liked to call them. She then turned on the bed, and sat up to look at the curtains across from her. "Who ever thought yellow would be a good color?" she thought out loud. Then, with a quick move she was up and walking toward the hotel room's bathroom to wash herself and get ready for work. It took on record, fifteen minutes and thirty seconds for Carrie Mathison to be ready for work. She had her hair up in a mocked up version of a French bun with some of her blond hair sticking out at the each sides, simple neutral makeup to compliment her natural grey-green hazel eyes, and a dash of lip-stain. Her attire was as usual, a white button-front shirt, black trousers, simple one-inch heels, and a black blazer with a simple neutral toned scarf as an accessory other than her gold watch and leather tote bag.

As she took the elevator down to the first floor she heard a buzz from her cellphone and retrieved it from a pocket in her pocket. The text was information, "Smarty-pants. Starbucks Reley 7:45AM – Quinn." She had to laugh at her name, well things never changed her had always called her "Smarty-pants Carrie". She smiled and walked out of the hotel observing the cities landscape during the date. Seigh hadn't changed either she thought; it was still the same industrial city with the feel of New York, but heat of New Orleans due to the river that ran right through its heart. She walked down Marion Street, past Jackson Boulevard, and took a right at Copenhagen passing through the posh apartments with their multicolored doors, and the small grocery stores that were there since the dawning of the city it seemed. She then took a left in Reley knowing exactly where the Starbucks should have been, in the old Ice Cream parlor's location.

"Hey Carrie," Quinn stated as he patted her back, "Long time no see!" He hugged her and she laughed.

"Peter Quinn, who told you I was coming to town," she asked as she hugged him back and smiled non-apologetically. She took her tote and fiddled with the handle. As she moved behind Peter in the line and looked at the items behind the glass to see what she should select with her coffee.

"Mathison, you know who-," he stated as he furrowed his eyebrows and tried to look older, and authoritative while turning round to look at her closer. He then cracked up, and winks at Carrie.

"Saul?" she asked as she giggled, "Jeez, you remember how he used to get in our case when he found out we were dating?" she countered as she remembered the former Investigative Supervisor that mentored her into the Investigative team and acted more like a father when he found out she had been sleeping with his Junior Investigator Quinn. She also remembered how he promoted her to Lead Investigator transferred her at her request to Santa Monica, California when she requested to leave the city behind after the Lorine Case.

"Oh man, he grilled me to no end. You know I felt more stressed out with him than your father right? That man can intimidate anyone," he stated as he turned around then to order his usual simple black coffee without sugar and a small muffin on the side using Starbucks vernacular. She did the same then, and ordered her own café latte with a slice of small chocolate banana bread.

"Oh I remember-" she paused for a second, and begin to remember the past, "The day when we went to the theatre, only to be caught making out by Saul's wife," she laughed then and walked toward the booth where they served their items, her banana bread in hand. "I felt like such a teenager."

"Me too, but he accepted us with all our shenanigans-" He took a second then finished, "After a while."

"All of our shenanigans alright," she countered and smiled warmly at him as she used to when they had an inside joke that only they would know. "How is he by the way? I mean, he tells me over the phone he's fine but we all know that man."

"He's happy, content," he nodded before accepting the drink and waiting for hers beside her, "He was promoted to Senior Supervisor Investigator for all Units once Walden quit due to the fraud scandal. I personally think he always felt underappreciated and it was about time."

"Oh yes, I know he was. He had so many years of experience and Walden seemed to have purchased his way to that level," she smiled then toward the bartender and took her drink before following Quinn to a seat nearby.

"He literally did Carrie, or you forgot about the case," he took a sip of his coffee and began to eat.

"I wish I was here to see that soap opera." She took a sip of her latter and munched on her banana nut bread.

"Nonsense, the department was a mess for a few months," he stated and then he moved forward in the chair, for only them to hear, "Carrie, every one of us was investigated. I almost quit, repeatedly. It was the worst case, when Nazir came down from Internal Affairs and decided to pick and chew on everyone."

"That bad?" she declared. "I-I thought they would have investigated Walden and that was that. Asked you all about him," she moved back against the chair, and drank some more of her latte.

"Well it started with that, but then Walden pushed everyone under a bus, even though he was the only one that had money from the mafia."

"What about Estes? I heard all of this talk about Walden this and Walden that. I would have sworn Estes had something as well."

"Nah, Estes? He was crazy as can be, but he was clean. He just did things his own way, and got himself into a heart attack."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" She declared just as she took some of her banana chocolate bread. Though this one had more banana than anything else and was confusing her more and more.

"Hah, he was a real case," he stated impulsively, as he moved back within his chair and crossed his arms "Oh I miss you Carrie. I miss these random conversations about work, and you forgetting you ever had a personal life."

"Thanks?" she asked as she realized he wasn't really being truthful, it was his sarcasm.

"Really? Fuck Carrie, you've been gone for ten years. I mean I thought our fight was what drove you to leave for all I cared at that time. Do you know how many times I tried to call you but your voicemail was what I got?" He said this in pure Quinn fashion, looking like a madman that suddenly got incredibly pissed with the order he just received from his superiors.

"I knew this was coming," she all but stated as she took a deep breath and sighed.

"Yes you knew it damn right, for ten years, ten years, not one, not two, but ten years I thought you were mad at us, or at what I said."

"You never said anything Quinn, it was all me."

"Well sure did not feel like that way for me."

"Fine, look it wasn't you. It was always me. I had a hard time with the Lorine Case. I couldn't face the girl's parents without feeling the utter guilt. I mean, I fucked up. I literally –"

"Yeah fine, I get it. Why didn't you tell me you blamed yourself? That was a failure of everyone, and I mean… EVERYONE."

"Well, I was the one in charge in that investigation. Saul put me in charge. I should have known it was her father, I should have never doubted the neighbor."

"We all know that we fucked up Carrie but you gotta admit Samuelson looked guilty as fuck."

"Yes he did," she said before sitting back down against her chair and drinking a bit more latte.

"Look, I get that you felt guilty. As Senior Case Officer you should have taken another angle. But you didn't. You learned from it, you were just twenty-six at the time." He took another sip of his coffee and ate the last bit of his muffin watching her sternly.

"I know Quinn, it was a learning experience," she looked around the café then, and then back at Quinn, "Never blame yourself, for my cowardly move."

"Well next time call back when I leave messages."

"The cell phone broke."

"Oh thanks for letting me know ten years later."

"You are welcome." She smiled at him then and knew at this point he didn't care anymore, he had moved on. She moved forward now and asked him quietly, "So when did you marry Quinn?" she eyed his ring then and cocked an eyebrow.

"Hmm, a year and a half ago. Simple affair, you know me."

"Yes, I know, you wanted us to have a simple wedding. What was it again?"

"You, the parents, Saul and me in a yacht off the coast of Maryland- maybe your sister."

"In your dreams buster, I would never have gone that simple."

"Hah," he laughed then and shook his head, "Nah it wasn't that simple with her. It was just the family in a small garden ceremony. I would have invited you had you at least called once."

"Oh there you go again."

"Yes I do Carrie!" he was mad she could tell at this stage, "How many years have I known you? I was your friend in Middle School, in High School, we were College Mates, we ate, we studied, we slept together, we were a team even without the sex. We just were. We got together for three years, we were almost married and then we get into a fight. I mean fine, I got over the fighting a long time ago, but then a year after our fight, and you up and leave. Here I am thinking that maybe you are mad at the awkwardness we had, or maybe just maybe at me for something I may have said during that time." He paused for a few seconds, "But no, you never called me back, never once asked how I was. I mean we were friends for years God Damn you Carrie."

"Look Quinn, argh—" she closed her eyes and faced the ceiling before she looked at him again a few seconds later," Quinn, Quinn, Quinn, It wasn't that simple. I felt like I let you down, Saul down, everyone down. I wanted to hide under a rock."

"Fine, you could have hidden and at least called once. Instead I heard about your amazing adventures surfing because of Adal."

"Apologies," she said, just as she heard her cell phone ring-tone set off. She quickly called out one minute with her finger and faced the other side of the Café. She smiled at Quinn and mouthed, "Maggie", he nodded and looked away toward the street. "Yes, I am with Quinn," a short pause latter she continued to answer questions, "Yes I am Fine. Oh yes, I went there as well. No I'm in a hotel room as I find apartments. Oh thank you but no way Jose. Oh yes, sure I shall go tonight after work. Oh I would love to meet Frannie, oh thank you." After what appeared like an eternity of "yes and noes" she finally concluded the call and faced Quinn again with a slight smile.

"Am I invited tonight?" Quinn asked as he looked at Carrie still mad at their recent conversation.

"Of course you were, Maggie just about begged me to take you."

"Good, I'll be there." He stated as he got up.

"Time to go?" she asked him as she retrieved her bag, stood up and followed him out the door to the sidewalk.

"It is eight-thirty," he said as he looked at his watch, "We have to go to work."

"Awww, we could have sat down for another ten minutes," she stated back as she moved next to him through the sidewalk.

"Of course, but then we might be late, the new office building is actually farther than you think."

"New office building? Wow, Seigh is moving on up."

"Of course, Seigh isn't the small city you left." He winked at her then.

It was quiet the rest of the way from the Reley street to the Precinct Police and Investigative Station which was a new building a couple of miles from their current location. They passed Reley's Street and crossed over to Marion where the University of Seigh was located at, and then made a right on Cooper Square. Then, they followed a few blocks to the building which looked almost exactly like the Washington DC Court building, with its Neoclassical columns and dome. Once there they entered it's Foyer Lobby.

"Follow me," he indicated as he moved before her and lead her to the right of the building which was the real Police Station as it seemed that the council had funded the project if they would include a Courthouse and a Police Precinct all in one to save revenue. She followed behind him and observed the build, the architecture was both a mix of the older Neo-classical design and Contemporary and was artfully done considering the purpose for the build. She walked up a flight of steps on the right North corner of the build and up they went to the Investigation Unit. There he told her to head to the officers for Saul's and he would go toward his.

She smiled and nodded before walking toward Saul's office only to be interrupted by his secretary, "Miss, Miss, he's busy right now."

"Hello, I am sorry I'm new here at the station, Carrie Mathison," she smiled at the secretary that was a bit uncouth, "I am the new Investigative Supervisor for the Murder and Kidnapping Unit."

"Hello Carrie, my name is Jessica Faber, I will need for you to advise me if you were scheduled for today," the secretary said giving her a trivial smile before going back to her menial task of looking through the Microsoft Schedule system to provide the accurate information.

"Yes my first date is today, That I am aware in all police departments there is a meeting between the new hire or transfer and the Senior ranking officer in the station," Carrie stated bluntly showing her authoritative stance and her demeanor letting the new secretary realize just who she was speaking to.

"But-but you are not on the list," Faber indicated as she looked back at the Supervisor.

"Then add me," Carrie answered before sitting down in the waiting area while the secretary quickly called someone within the office. It didn't take long for Carrie to hear the door open in Saul's office and for him to come out and greet her.

"Carrie! How are you my child," he called out to her as he greeted her with a hug, "ten years and you haven't aged."

"Oh Saul, thank you, and how have you been?" she asked as she sat across from him in the chair and looked at his new office. He had made it his own, added a Feng Shui crystal in one corner, a water fountain in the other, and pictures of him with his wife in what appeared to be Aruba.

"Good, all is good, Quinn tell you what I got myself into?" he asked as he moved his eyeglasses back.

"Yeah he did," she smiled and nodded as she waved her hand around the office. "Good to know your hard work paid off Saul. I had wanted nothing but the best for you."

"Thank you Carrie, I always knew you were one of the good ones," he stated as he took a sip of his water.

"And how is Mira by the way?" she asked, remembering Mira's parties and get-togethers.

"She's perfectly fine Carrie. Misses you like crazy," he moved to open a folder that was under his hands and took a pen. "She almost missed you as much as I did. She called you her pseudo-daughter."

Carrie at that did not know what to say, she was taken aback by that statement. Mira had always been nice to her, sending food for her which Saul would bring and hide from coworkers. She would invite her to the family parties, as well as Quinn. It had been a long time since she saw her and she had grown to miss her jokes, and her voice. At that memory Carrie looked down at her nails that were painted a simple pink and then back up at Saul.

"I missed all of you," she said and then looked back up at Saul.

"I know you did, they called me up at your precinct a few months back," he stated as he signed off on a page, "And I knew right then I had to bring you back here."

"And so you did."

"So I did."

"Who quit?"

"No one, Virgil moved to Connecticut with his wife and daughters. He said he wanted to live a quiet life."

"Oh Virgil, I barely remember him."

"Not much to remember. He was always joking in the middle of crime scenes. Caused a lot of the co-workers to presume he wasn't all there."

"Awww, let me guess." She looked at the desk and smiled, "the coworkers were causing a hard time.'

"Yup, this gave me a perfect chance of moving you back."

"I bet it did. But then I am well aware this Precinct has always wanted male leadership in these rolls."

"Of course they did Carrie, but they stated that they had to fit a Quota and I chose you. Anyway, I feel you are more than qualified for this position. If I remember you well you had a few brilliant acquisitions within your first three years in the force. That's definitely good news for a Junior Investigator."

She felt a bit taken aback by his truthfulness. She knew Saul would be blunt but had forgotten just how blunt he could be. Though she also knew he was incredibly intelligent and straight-laced. If anyone was an example of what an Investigative Detective should be, Saul Berenson was it.

"Doesn't surprise me, those guys were always chauvinists." She laughed as she heard herself say those words, and Saul cracked up as well.

"My, my, it seems you are getting more and more like me. Am I your father?"

"Maybe, who knows?" She laughed and saw his coffee mug which read "Luke I am your Father." This made her laugh even more.

"Well, back to business before we decide to just take lunch and talk about all your antics. You have to sign here and here, I am pretty sure your boss spoke to you about salary so no need for me to mention that here."

"Yes he did."

"Good. Your car will be given today by five pm. As for properties, Mira can help you find an apartment. She knows all the good places. Your badge will be upgraded next week, and your new gun will be given to you tomorrow."

"Good, good."

"Sign here," he indicated as he highlighted an area in the package. She signed it and smiled.

"Welcome back Mathison," he then indicated when he signed another area.

"Thank you for joining the team. Your expertise will be greatly appreciated."

"I missed all of you so much."

"We all did Carrie."


End file.
